Akira Mitsurugi
|color2 = |Name = Akira Mitsurugi |Kanji = 御剣晃 |Roumaji = Mitsurugi Akira |Aliases = Akira Akira-kun Akira-san Mitsurugi-kun Mitsurugi Akira Dark Sword |Image = Mitsurugi Akira Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Because I'm older than Seiya and Kanata, I act like their guardian." |Gender = Male |Age = 21 |BT = A |Bday = August 31st |Height = 6'0" or 183 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Sister |Hobby = Yoga |FFood = Coffee |LFood = Almond Beancurd |CV = Toshiyuki Toyonaga |Signature = }} Akira Mitsurugi (御剣晃 Mitsurugi Akira) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, which was the first to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Akira has an adult-like appearance and comes off as a mysterious type of person. Due to that, he was initially scouted as a model. Akira is also the "older brother" type of the group. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Akira Mitsurugi. I worked as a model before but I wonder if you knew about it? I'm going to work hard as an I-chu now so I would be happy if you cheered me on. *''How did you become an idol?'' **There are a lot of reasons as to why I became an idol but, the most important one is... that I wanted to aim higher. Fufu *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **At first Kanata used to hide behind Seiya. But after I leaned over to talk to him he started to open his heart to me. I'm happy because it feels like I got a cute younger brother. Personality Akira is always calm and composed, often donning a smile. He is deemed as cool by fellow unit member Seiya. He seems like a level-headed and kindhearted man upon first meeting, but he can be quite scary when he's angry. Akira noted himself as very apathetic and dispassionate towards other people and his modelling career in the past, but he has grown to become a more serious and caring person after joining F∞F. Appearance Akira is a tall guy with a good build who has naturally dark skin, which often makes people mistake him as half-Japanese (notably Seiya upon their first meeting). He has wavy dark brown hair which reaches past the nape of his neck, and his sideburns fall past his ears. He has golden eyes. Lines |Scout = You didn't think I would come out, did you? Fufu, you were waiting for me, right? |Idolizing = I've always been this way, you see. |Reg1 = I'm Akira Mitsurugi. Since I'm older than Kanata and Seiya I am something like a guardian to them. |Reg2 = Before entering Etoile Vio, I worked as a model. |Reg3 = Eh? Black? Ahahaha… I've had dark skin since I was born. |Reg4 = Producer, do you have any recommended type of coffee beans? |Reg5 = Before sleeping I drink warm milk and then sleep soundly. You should try it too. |Reg6 = The secret to modeling? Exposing your true self… I guess? |Reg7 = You never know what Seiya is doing, so I always have to keep an eye on him. |Reg8 = It's a thing I say to myself, but Kanata is warming up to me. |Reg9 = Waka's calligraphy doesn't have clouds and is beautifulmeaning Wakaouji's writing is firm and sure of himself. |Reg10 = Have you ever done yoga? It's good for your health so you should try doing it. |Jul1 = FurinsFurins or wind chimes are glassware hung near a door, that make a tickling sound in the breeze. make such an ephemeral sound. I put them up every year because I like that sound. |Jul2 = I like summer. It's bright even at nights, so women can walk safely. |Aug1 = I want to go to a festival while wearing a yukata. How about we light sparklers together? |Aug2 = Sea fishing also sounds fun... Maybe I'll try fishing a big one next time. |Sep1 = I ended up wondering whether I should change my dress style for the season around this time of the year... |Sep2 = It's the night of the full moon so I made dango. Do you want some? |Oct1 = Trick or Treat! Everyone is feeling excited today. |Oct2 = I heard songs played for a Sports Festival when I walked near an elementary school. It felt nostalgic. |Nov1 = Even though autumn is when the appetite increases, it's not good to keep eating meat... |Nov2 = I'm totally bad at drawing. You'll tremble if you see it, but do you have the resolution to do so? |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! Just because I have dark skin, giving the role of a reindeer to me is horrible... |Dec2 = Kanata and Seiya begged me to give them otoshidamaThe custom to give money to children on New Year., but of course I won't give them any. |Jan1 = Have you drawn your fortune slip? Mine was 'worst luck'. On the contrary, it's pretty awesome...It's said that there are only a few fortune slips with 'worst luck' (大凶) written on it, so it's rare for people to be able to draw it out. |Jan2 = So that I won't stay still at home during New Year, I trained myself to jog every day without a miss. |Feb1= I understand. Thank you for making chocolate for me. |Feb2= Since it became cold should I stop wearing a stole and start wearing a thick muffler? |Mar1= There's a dead body under the cherry tree...That's a joke you know? Did you get that scared? |Mar2= I'm giving you this marshmallow as thanks on white day. Come on, open your mouth. |Apr1= The IKids were playing around, but they're all energetic aren't they... |Apr2= April Fool's huh. Well I usually say lies though. But it's a secret... |May1= Right...I think I'm gonna buy some chimaki for Kanatacake wrapped in bamboo leaves |May2= It's still a bit chilly, so pay attention to the cold, okay? |Jun1-16= June Brides. That's what girls yearn for, right? |Jun2-16= Since there are a lot of bad days in this season I always bring a folding umbrella with me |2Sep1= Reading a book under the moonlight is elegant and feels good |2Sep2= I need to sort out all the clothes that I don't need to wear from now on |2Oct1=If you don't give me sweets I guess I'll take your blood? Fufu... |2Oct2=Reading a book while looking at autumn leaves is good too |2Nov1 = When I'm reading western books Seiya is always peeking behind me. Fufu. |2Nov2 = It's the season of school festivals. What would you like to do at a school festival? |2Dec1 = Kanata gave me a letter and told me to give it to Santa. |2Dec2 = I'm going to go drinking with Orihara, Amabe, and Waka. What about you? |2Jan1 = Did you see your first dream of the year? Me? No comment. |2Jan2 = Maybe I should borrow a brush from Raku and do my first calligraphy of the year? |2Feb1= Thank you for the chocolate. I will eat it with care. |2Feb2= Kanata was wearing rabbit earmuffs. They're really cute, aren't they? |2Mar1= Seiya and Kanata said that they wanted to go flower viewing. I'm making obentous for them right now. |2Mar2= It started becoming warmer, so I will switch from wearing a muffler to wearing a stole. |Download = Thank you for waiting. |Story = What story interests you? |Main1 = It's okay to start from your favorite chapter. |Main2 = I kinda suggest this story. |Love1 = Heeh? So you're also interested in that kind of thing? |Love2 = Even though you're embarrassed, it's okay to have the courage to choose it. |Shop = Welcome to the shop! |Purchase = Did you choose what to buy? |Friend = If you're searching for friend information, then it's here. |Other = It seems you can do many things. |Start1 = Have you finished getting ready? |Skill1A = Follow me. |Skill1B = Here I go. |Skill1C = Nice! |Clear1 = That was the best live ever! |Affection1 = It's great, isn't it? |Start2 = Don't panic and just come slowly. |Skill2A = It's decided here! |Skill2B = Come here. |Skill2C = Still good to go, right? |Clear2 = I'm feeling all heated up. |Affection2 = I want you to look at me. |Start3 = Come on, the curtain is opening! |Skill3A = I can't let my eyes off you! |Skill3B = Fufu, eager, aren't we? |Skill3C = I won't give up. |Clear3 = What is this overflowing feeling? |Affection3 = Your feelings, they're passionate. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Akira Mitsurugi